


Scars

by SinfullySimple



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Annoying Rip Hunter, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Major Character Injury, Protective Sara, i think, tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: Claire Nova is injured in a battle and wounded. In the middle of a battle still Sara is forced to let her love out of her site. But when it's over, nothing will stand in her way. Not even her teammates.I suck at summaries, so my apologies.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! Hope you enjoy this short little thing. '
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own, and I (sadly) do not own Legends. Thanks!

 

 

"Claire," Sara said. "Claire wake up. Please," she pleaded as she looked at the past out form of her girlfriend below her, blood starting to stain the ground and her suite as the stab wound bled more and more. 

"Sara!" Firestorm yelled from his position in the sky. "What's going on down there? What happened?" 

"Clair," Sara said, almost to the point of sobbing. "She's stabbed. It's bad. We need an E-Vac ASAP." 

"Copy that Ms.Lance, hold position and wait for Atom to come and escort Bluejay back to the ship." Rip said over the coms. 

 

Sara just nodded, knowing they would understand her lack of answer and turned back to Clair. "Clair," she said again as she began to apply pressure onto the stomach of the prone form. "Claire can you hear me?" Claire groaned slightly, but didn’t make any other response. 

Sara looked down again and almost passed out. She was not squeamish by any means, but there was so much blood, and the fact that it was all from Clair… There was only so much blood someone can lose. No, she thought. No thinking like that. Just focus on the task. 

“INCOMING.” Ray yelled over the coms., and Sara quickly stood back as he landed. “How bad is it?” He asked, a little out of breath. 

“It's bad. Please just get her to the ship.” Sara said, a little irritated by having to repeat herself so much. 

Ray nodded and picked up Claire, careful as to try and not hurt her more. He hesitated though before he flew off. Sara was about to tell him off when he spoke. “She'll be ok Sara. I'll make sure of it.” Sara just nodded and he was off. 

* /|\ *

“Where is she?” Sara said frantically as she ran onto the ship, going straight up to Rip. 

“Ms.Lance, I would advise you to calm down before you go and see her. When she is conscious she is already worked up enough.” 

“Where. Is. She?” Sara said again, her voice suddenly low and dangerous. 

“She's in med-bay, Sara,” Rip said almost tiredly. 

Sara didn't even give him a reply as she ran to the med-bay. “Gideon, what's her condition. Lay it out without all the technical stuff,” 

“I am still trying to stabilize Ms.Lance as Dr.Stein and Dr.Palmer perform an imprompt surgery with Mr.Jaxson’s help,” she replied just as Sara got to the doors of the med-bay. The two men looked up when they heard the doors open. 

“Sara,” Ray said, a slight warning in his voice. “Don't come any closer. We can’t risk infection on top of all this,” He looked tired and slightly haggard, and there was an air of sadness about him as he moved to give Stein a tool that he needed, gloved hands covered in blood. Claire's blood. 

Sara’s instincts from the Pit kicked in. She suddenly remembered all the times where Claire would come back from a mission, having failed, and Ra’s having her beat to the brink of death. She remembered rushing to get to her before it was too late, and finding her mostly dead, bleeding out from one thing or another, or just too exhausted to go on. 

She charged at the three men that were only trying to help and threw Jaxs across the room and into the wall. 

“Jefferson!” Stein yelled. “Gideon,” He said. “Tell Captain Hunter that we need- Sara wait!” He looked at her frantically. “If you remove my hands from her now, you will cause he to bleed out within minutes! The only thing holding her artery closed right now is my hand. Please Sara,” He begged “Don’t do this. You don’t want to do this,”

Sara just stood there for a moment before her posture relaxed (if only a little) and her face softened. She looked over at Jaxs who was just getting up, favoring his right shoulder. “I’m so sorry Jaxs, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright Sara,” He interrupted her. “No hard feelings, but you should let us finish with this,” He nodded towards Stein as he got new gloves on. “We can call you when we’re done, but…” Sara just nodded and left the room. 

\~/ 

It was three days before Claire woke up again. She had sustained major internal bleeding, as well as many outer injuries. She was on bedrest for over a week, and was unable to even hold her head up for more than a few moments the first couple days. Needless to say, recovery took awhile. 

It was a month and a half after the incident that Claire finally lost it. Since it had happened, she hadn’t spoken one word about it. She had just kept moving on and deflecting everyone’s questions. After just under a month of rehab and physical therapy, still not enough progress to get out of a wheelchair, and overall everyone treating her like glass, she was done. 

“Here,” Ray said, moving and grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer and setting it on the counter by the bowl and spoon he had already gotten out for her. Claire just sat in her wheelchair and took a deep breath. She had just wanted to get a bowl of ice cream from herself, not become a stupid charity case. 

“Thankyou,” She said tightly. Ray just nodded. 

“Can I help you with anything else?” He asked politely. 

“No thank you,” She said back, trying to give him a nice smile, but failing miserably. He seemed to get the idea though; his help was not needed, nor wanted. So, he nodded and left. 

After she had finished eating her snack she decided that it was time to turn in. She had had a long and stressful day with Gideon and Sara in PT and she just wanted to go to bed. Therefor, she wheeled her chair lazily through the corridors of the Waverider until she came to Sara and her’s bedroom. 

She quickly went in, did her normal routine, then pulled up alongside the bed. Looking at the bed she sighed. This was the hardest part; getting from her chair into the bed without help, falling, or hurting herself more. 

Might as well get it done with, she thought. 

With that not very motivational quote in mind she took a deep breath and started to move, lifting herself up carefully and starting to move out of the chair and more towards the bed. Then promptly fell. 

“AH!” She yelled as everything in her body screamed at her.

“Claire!” She heard from right outside the door before Sara was suddenly right there, carefully lifting her up and into the bed. “Claire,” She said. “Claire, can you hear me?” 

“Sara,” She said after she had found her voice again. “Sara, I’m ok. It was just a little fall, I’m fine,” And yet Sara still looked over her worryingly. “Sara!” She snapped. “Stop! I’m perfectly fine! There’s no reason to fuss so much!” 

Sara just looked at her for a moment more before taking a deeo breath and speaking again. “Take off you shirt,” She said. 

“What?!” Claire said. “Sara no- why, why would you ask me to do that?” 

“So that I can see all the times that you needed me and I wasn’t there,” She said as a tear escaped down her cheek. 

Claire just looked at her before pulling her down into a kiss and bringing her as close as her injuries would allow her. 

“You were always there for me,” She said finally, pulling back and looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. “And I will always be there for you. I love you Sara Lance,” 

“And I love you Claire Novak,”


End file.
